nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickelodeon Japan
Nickelodeon is a Japanese television channel which targeted children, teens and adults. Started on November 1998 as a cable and satellite television channel, Viacom attempted to bring their Nickelodeon brand to the Japanese market. However, due to declining viewership, the television channel was taken off the air on September 30, 2009. After the channel's closure, some programs were moved to other specialty channels (including ), DTH satellite channels and terrestrial television networks. New programs made their national television premiere on other channels: For example, The Penguins of Madagascar made debut on on April 4, 2010. The official website is still online, with program information, website games and downloadable stuffs. Nickelodeon has return to Japan starting on January 30, 2018. It was announced in October 2017. Nickelodeon Japan currently available exclusive to two subscription-based TV streaming channels like dTV-Channel and Hulu Japan. Nickelodeon's programs were then broadcast on in Japan under a television block titled "NickTime", starting with SpongeBob SquarePants from September 1, 2010.http://www.nickjapan.com/company/release/pdf/2010/100723.pdf As of 2018, after the re-launch of Nickelodeon, the Japanese children's linear channel NHK Educational Television continues as the most selling foreign anime programing content being SpongeBob SquarePants. Other Nickelodeon shows has been aired on the Japanese feeds of Disney Channel and Disney XD. Programming Current programming * SpongeBob SquarePants * Avatar: The Last Airbender * The Penguins of Madagascar * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Live Action * The Thundermans * Game Shakers Final programming * The Fairly OddParents * iCarly * Go, Diego, Go! * Dora the Explorer * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Penguins of Madagascar Former programming * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Rugrats * Invader Zim * ChalkZone * Aaahh! Real Monsters * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * As Told by Ginger * Rocket Power * The Wild Thornberrys * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Rocko's Modern Life * The Angry Beavers * CatDog * KaBlam! * Hey Arnold! * Little Bill * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Drake & Josh * Clarissa Explains It All * Cousin Skeeter * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * The Secret World of Alex Mack * The Journey of Allen Strange * Romeo! * The Amanda Show * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * Legends of the Hidden Temple * The Backyardigans * Wonder Pets! * Allegra's Window * Eureeka's Castle * Global GUTS * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * All That * Muppets Tonight * Shikato * Yvon of the Yukon * Naturally, Sadie * Trollz * I Got A Rocket! Blocks Nick Jr. Nick Jr. (ニック・ジュニア, Nick Junior) Until 2005-ish, Nick Jr. was shown two times a day. They'd usually show one episode from the preschool shows on Nick Japan at the time. Around 2008, they'd start showing two episodes from these shows. WOW! WOW! aired various marathons of Nickelodeon shows, mainly Nicktoons, like Hey Arnold! or CatDog. The block had started around 2005 and ended in 2006, when Nickelodeon Japan updated its look. Gallery Nickjapan2.jpg Nickjapan.jpg References External links * Category:Channels